To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access(NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Due to the development of a mobile communication technology, a user can use the Internet through a mobile communication UE as well as a fixed personal computer. The UE can provide, to a user, services such as web browsing, video, and music through the Internet. A data Internet Protocol (IP) packet for the services can be transmitted from a server to the UE through a mobile communication network and an Internet network between the server and the UE. The UE can independently use the mobile communication network, and use the Internet network together with other UEs. For example, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, the UE can independently use the LTE network using an allocated LTE bearer including a radio bearer and an Evolved Packer Core (EPC) bearer. The bearer, which is, for example, a logical tunnel between the UE and an eNB or between the eNB and a gateway, implies a unit of a Quality of Service (QoS) and resource management. In the Internet network, the IP packet of the UE can commonly use the Internet network for a connection between other UEs and another connection of the UE. At this time, in order to determine a transmission speed of the IP packet, a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) can be used. The TCP corresponds to an End-to-End (E2E) Layer-4 (L4) protocol which can determine a reply speed of an ACKnowledge (ACK) packet transmitted in response to reception when the UE receives a data packet, and a maximum transmission speed, at which a network is not congested, using a sequence number of a reception packet included in the response packet. The TCP is an L4 protocol most frequently used for web, video, file transmission/reception, an E-mail service, etc. The TCP is an E2E protocol. Thus, due to shortage of information on a transmission path, a transmission rate may be lower than a maximum transmission rate through an available bandwidth and buffer saturation may occur. A delay time increases due to the low transmission rate and the buffer saturation, so that deterioration of a network performance may occur.